Camp of Dreams
by CullenCovenGirl88
Summary: Bella is being sent away to camp...Again. When she arrives she meets the camp player,Edward, and decides to ignore him. But what will happen when she starts falling? Will he catch her or will they fall together in a sea of confusion? ALL HUMAN ExB
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay I am a very bad person

**A/N Okay I am a very bad person. I swore that when I posted my second story (Unknown) I would not write any more stories but I had another idea and I am breaking that pack by placing this on. I feel bad for kind of leaving the other stories hanging but I am going to try and post a few chapters for each story. Well I got this idea from camp rock… now I know what your thinking – camp rock?? It is the Disney channel movie and my flat mate's niece came over and we watched it. The first time it was cute – second I wanted to die. I know what you're thinking how bad could it have been? Well we have tivo… So I had to watch it about twenty times… stupid tivo. Well here it is!**

** Disclaimer: Me not own. Stephenie Meyer own. Lucky. **

**Camp of Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

**(Bella's point of view)**

As the bell rung everyone around me screamed in joy and bounced up and down. For _them _it signaled freedom for me it signaled being sent away to some camp just like every summer of my youth. This time I was being sent away to a camp that would help with my culinary arts. Cooking was my joy, my passion.

The camp was a very special camp. Instead of arts and crafts you picked your choice of lessons or classes you would like to take. There were many choices available such as; music, teaching, child care, dance, singing, cooking, acting, fashion, law, and sports.

It was an amazing opportunity and I, for once, was looking forwards to camp. I wouldn't let _anything _ruin this chance. The best part is that at the end of the summer they had a contest in the entire subjects. Cooking you had to create dishes that inspire the palette and they had talent scouts coming.

Talent scouts who could take me away from this boring life I have in New York. You would think that New York life would be exciting and amazing! But sadly life here was not as exciting as it sounds. It was the same thing everyday, wake up, go to school, come home, eat, homework, and then bed. I am constantly left alone with the maids and butlers while my high class parents were somewhere getting publicity.

I was pulled out of my silent thoughts when the populars Marcy, Tiffany, and Lee walked up to me and sneered. God I hate high school.

"So where are you going this summer swan? Where are your mommy and daddy sending you this time?"

I looked down and answered, "That is my business." I replied coldly.

They smirked. "Yeah, that's what we thought. So Swan, mommy and daddy don't want you again this summer?"

I looked up into their dull blue eyes and laughed, "Wow. I thought you guys were just ugly. I didn't know you ugly _and _stupid.

That swiped the smirks right off their faces and they looked at me like I was the devil. "Like you should be talking swan. You are ugly, not us."

I couldn't argue. I _knew_ how ugly I was. I have plain brown hair that looks like I didn't brush it and my ivory skin made me look lifeless. I had a slight frame and my lips were off balance. My eyes are dull and boring. I hate how I look but it doesn't really matter. You don't become a chef on how pretty you are.

I smiled. "Well ladies I am off. Don't let your faces get uglier this summer." I walked swiftly out the door and by the time I was in the hall I heard them scream. Wow that was a good ten seconds it took them to realize what I said had been an insult. A new record.

I hailed a taxi and told him my street address. He nodded and drove off at crazy speeds but I was used to it. After a silent ride the car stopped outside of my apartment and I handed him the money.

I walked up to the front doors and the doorman named Jeff who was in his thirties looked down and smiled kindly at me. He was my only real friend and he was a great person. I usually spent my time down here talking to him or reading.

"Hello Miss Bella."

"Hey Jeff! How's it going?"

He looked down at me looking sad. "Not so good Miss Bella. Tomorrow you go to camp."

I looked up at him tears filling my eyes and I hugged him. "I am going to miss you Jeff."

"I as well Miss Bella. I do enjoy you're company so much."

I smiled sadly up at him. "I will come down in about thirty minutes and then we can hang out. Ok?"

He smiled down at me, "I will see you then Miss Bella."

I ran to the elevator and realized that I was going to miss Jeff more than my own parents. I snorted. Not that they care. I was just a way for them to climb up the social status as they constantly reminded me. I was to marry a very upper class person when I finished my education. Whatever, that's what they think. I will escape before I marry someone without my choice.

The elevator dinged signaling that it was here. I stepped in and the doors closed. I felt the machine move upwards and the elevator music started playing. The elevator dinged yet again, meaning I reached my floor. I stepped out and ran to my door. I opened it and then I ran into someone. I looked up and saw my mother looking at me with distaste.

"Isabella, ladies do not run!"

I snorted, "Good thing I am not a lady." I ran to my room and threw down my backpack and grabbed the usual for my visits with Jeff; A book, my ipod, two sodas from my mini fridge and two bags of chips. I ran out of my room and I heard my mother talking to my father about my behavior. I opened the door and bolted to the elevator. The doors opened and I ran out the doors to Jeff. He smiled when he saw me.

"Miss Bella you look flushed. You didn't run did you? What if you had gotten hurt?"

I smiled. "Jeff you care more than my own mother." I hugged him as he blushed.

"I am sure your mother cares Miss Bella."

I snorted. "Yeah ok."

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Lets start this party!"

I laughed "ok Jeff."

--

I walked back into the doors around six after hanging out with Jeff. I really was going to miss him. I walked back to the elevators and they dinged open before I could press the button. My parents emerged wearing ballroom clothing. My mother wearing a stunning black lace dress that had a long train, my father in a tailcoat and top hat. I looked at them and my mother answered my unspoken question.

"We are going to the governor's ball. You are too got to your room and pack for camp."

"Yeah, have fun."

"We will." my mother snapped.

I sighed and walked in the elevator. My father turned around and looked at me and winked. "Bye Bells."

I gasped open mouthed. He hadn't called me Bells since middle school! "Bye dad." I was going to miss **one** of my parents.

He chuckled at my gaping mouth and smiled. The elevator doors closed with a ding and started climbing to my floor. I wonder if my mother will miss me. I snorted. Most likely not; she would probably be relieved that I was gone. That made me sad.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the elevator and I stepped off. I walked slowly to the door and enter silently so that the maid Mrs. Ling wouldn't throw a fit over what I was going to pack or not pack. I tiptoed to my room, but before I could slip silently in I heard her call me from the kitchen.

"Nice try Isabella, come here." She said with amusement clear in her tone.

I sighed loudly so that she would hear and I walked into my brightly lit kitchen. "Fine you caught me. Shall we go pack now or dinner first Mrs. Ling?"

She frowned, "You know _Mrs. Ling _makes me feel old! Call me Anne, Isabella."

I laughed out my reply, "Then don't call me Isabella!"

She smiled and nodded her agreement, "Fine let's pack first then we can eat!" She grabbed my hands and pulled me into my room to start harassing me on what to bring to camp.

--

Hours of packing and arguing we had finally packed enough things to get me through the rest of summer at camp. I packed all of my tank tops, jeans, shorts, and jackets. I also packed some dresses for the dances they held their. Of course, I couldn't go without my Ipod, phone, and laptop! They were my lifeline and I never went anywhere without them.

After packing Anne and I were too tired to eat so we went our separate ways. Her going to her room and I to mine. I sat on my bed and fell asleep instantly on top of all the blankets.

--

I awoke with a start and looked at my clock on my nightstand. I groaned. It was three in the morning. I was having a good dream – at least I thought it was good. In the dream I was walking hand-and-hand with a man. His face was blurred and all I remembered was his eyes. He had the most astonishing green eyes. It felt like he was staring into my soul, I felt _safe_.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts. I mean, me falling in love was absolutely ridiculous. I wasn't pretty or smart; nothing special. I sighed and tried to fall back asleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and I didn't need to add on to that with tiredness. I thought of the green eyed stranger and I fell into a dream-less sleep.

**A/N well here it is! I wonder who the green-eyed stranger is? Ok, well **_**I **_**don't seeing as I wrote it and have the plot planed out, but you have no idea. That's not true either sense its pretty freaking obvious. Lol sorry to people who don't know who it is… I really need some reviews if you want me to post. Please I beg of you! Press the little button and say your opinion. Thank you a bunch!**

**Love, **

**CullenCovenGirl **


	2. I am sorry AUTHOR NOTE

A/N Hello oh-mighty readers

**A/N Hello oh-mighty readers! I have some bad news. I… can only work on one story at a time. It is up to you to choose which story I focus on for now! Let me clarify: **_**FOR NOW! **_**I am not holding them forever- nah I would miss the stories too much, but with school, life, and many things I just don't have the time!! SO I NEED you to go to my profile and vote which of the three you would like me to continue. Your vote counts and I need your help! If you haven't read my other stories go check them out so you're not biased! Remember I do this because I love you guys and the only way to ensure that the stories are good- is if I focus! Thank you very much and I apologize! **

** I LOVE YOU!**

** Cullen Coven **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys it's me! I am wondering what you think of this newest story. Could you please review and tell me your thoughts! This chapter we will be meeting our prince, our knight in shining amour, OUR…. Edward Cullen! – Claps like a crazy person – Sorry. I had a moment. **

***Do I own Twilight? **_**Yes. **_**I DO?! **_**No ha just joking! **_**Grr.**

**Camp of Dreams**

**Ch. 2 **

**Bella's point of view**

My alarm clock went off at six and I was tired. _Extremely_ tired. I sighed and jumped out of bed, knowing if I didn't that I most likely wouldn't be ready for the plane ride. My flight was at eight and I still had to shower, eat double check that I had everything, e-mail Jasper, and say good-bye to Jeff and everyone else in the complex.

Jasper was what the camp called my 'guardian'. He was to show me around and introduce me to people. I grimaced at the thought. I _loathed _meeting new people. I always made a fool of myself. I grabbed my laptop and plopped down onto my bed. I logged on and open my e-mail. I looked and was surprised to see that Jasper was logged on. I quickly called him to chat with me.

_You: Hey Jasper! Care to chat? _

I awaited his reply and received it instantly.

_Jasper: Why hello there. Jasper is currently busy with Alice, doing what I will not say, but I can chat if you'd like._

I answered more curious about the strange person then wanting to chat.

_You: Eww and ok! May I know your name? _

_Jasper: Sure. My name is Edward Cullen. _**(A/N sorry people who are confused! it is Edward ON Jasper's chat. that's why it says Jasper.) **

_You: Oh! Your one of Jasper's best friends!_

Jasper had explained the way everything worked around camp and told me about his friends and family. Alice is Jasper's girlfriend who is sister to Edward and Emmett. Emmett is dating Rosalie who is jasper's older sister by three minutes, and she won't let him forget it! And Edward is the camp player. He dates a girl then dumps them in little under a week.

Jasper warned me to resist his charm. I snorted at this thought. Not to hard seeing as I'm… me and _he'll _be the one avoiding me! But my thoughts were interrupted by his reply.

_Jasper: Yes. I see he has told you all about us. That's a bad thing, huh? _

_You: Eh not so bad! Except... _

_Jasper: You're bluffing._

_You: I don't bluff._

_Jasper: I will kill him! _

This silly banter was enjoyable and Edward seemed like a nice guy. I wanted to know him better, which surprised me seeing as I don't get very close to people around my age. I quickly replied hoping we could talk longer.

_You: Oooh scary!_

_Jasper: You don't know how scary I can be. _

_You: Sure Edward, keep telling yourself that! _

_Jasper: I will just have to show you when you come. ; )_

I was more excited at this thought then I should be. He is a player Bella. You're just some stupid girl he will play, just like the rest. Even with that thought I still couldn't _not _like him. You don't even know him Bella!

_You: I look forward to it. May I ask you some questions? _

_Jasper: Only if I may ask some in return. _

_You: Sure. I will go first! What is your favorite type of music?_

_Jasper: Well… I love classical music but all are good. I also love Paramore,_ _Evanescence, and Linkin Park. And you?_

He likes the same music as me! Who knew anyone was as weird as me! I had never met anyone else who loves classical music but still likes up-to-date songs! I replied still in shock that we liked the same music.

_You: Are you serious? Me too! Those are my favorite bands and classical music is amazing! I like Debussy. Especially Clair de lune!_

_Jasper: What? That's… interesting. I love Debussy as well. Hmm… _

Had I done something wrong? Was he angry that we had connections? I hoped not… I replied trying to understand what I had done.

_You: Did I do something wrong? _

_Jasper: Let me explain, I have never met anyone… So alike me. It's just unusual. _

I was alike him? My heart started pumping erratically at the thought. I _liked _being like him. It was like I had a connection to him. I smiled and laughed at my reaction to those simple words.

_You: You're that bad, huh?_

_Jasper: Bella you are teasing me and I always win. Just thought you should know._

_You: Uh-huh…ok Edward._

_Jasper: -sigh- you're just as stubborn as me. I like that. ;) _

My breathing hitched andbefore I could reply my door burst open and a voice yelled, "Isabella, it's seven-thirty! Hurry up or you will be late to the plane!"

Seven-thirty? It couldn't be! I had only been talking to Edward for a few minutes. I looked at the little clock on my computer screen and gasped. It _was _seven-thirty! I only had thirty more minutes until I had to leave for my plane! I quickly typed a reply as I jumped off my bed.

_You: Edward, my plane leaves in thirty minutes! I have to go! I enjoyed talking to you! See you soon. _

_Jasper: Well you better run Bella. And I await your arrival. _

With that he signed off leaving my heart pattering. I sighed and signed off. I packed away my computer and got up off my bed all the while my brain thinking of Edward Cullen. He had already lulled me into a sense of false security. I was already in his grasp and I have to fight it. If I meet him I must resist his _charm_, as Jasper put it. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts.

--

I sat down in my first class seats and looked out the window, remembering the departure from my parents.

_I stood there looking down at my feet, the awkward silence filling the air around us._

_"Well Isabella, have fun at camp. Don't do anything stupid, and don't tarnish your reputation. This a __**very **__expensive camp and this will help you be a lady! Be proper and appropriate."_

_I stared up at my mother not believing she was saying this when I wouldn't see her for about three and a half months. _

_"Bye Bella! Be a good girl and have fun!" My father smiled knowingly at me trying to hold in his laughter. _

"_Bye Daddy."_

I smiled wondering how my parents could have fallen in love when they were so different. I sat back intending to catch up on the missing sleep from last night.

--

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see we were landing. I packed up my items and looked out the window. It was raining, but then again Renee had said it rained a lot of the time. Rain was ok… except for the whole getting wet part.

I sighed and stood up when instructed. I shuffled out of the plane and grabbed my belongings. I walked out of the airport and walked out to the parking lot and found the big, yellow school bus I was told to go to. What was I _five? _I hopped on the bus and I sat down next to a brown haired girl with a loving face.

"Hello," I looked over as a quiet voice came from the sweet-looking girl, "My name is Angela! And you are?"

"I'm Bella Swan. Its nice to meet you Angela." I smiled warmly at her, but before she could reply a nasal voice cut in. I looked up and saw a tall blonde girl with a big chest smiling down at me. Ok, that's a little creepy.

"The Bella Swan? Wow, its, like, so nice to meet you! I am Lauren Mallory. I saw you in, like, Vogue! It was for the Academy Awards! I mean Oh my god your dress! Do you still have it?" The girl had said all this with only one breath. That took talent.

"Uh… yeah it's nice to meet you. Yes I still have the dress, I actually brought it." I knew I would never need it but you could never be to sure.

Lauren squealed and clapped her hands, "You, like, have to bunk with me! It will be me, you, and Jessica! This will be so perfect!" She looked over at Angela, "Get lost Noob."

Angela stiffened and stood up, "I'll see you around Bella." She walked away and went down the aisle and sat next to a girl with strawberry blonde hair and they started up a conversation. And I was stuck with snobby.

"So will you bunk with us? It will be soooo much fun!" Lauren jumped up and down in her seat making me want to slap her. She had a smile that I believe was to be reassuring, but in reality it was a creepy- stalker smile. But then again, it might be the only chance of me finding roommates.

"Ok that would be…. nice. Thank you for offering." I smiled as warmly as I could, in the current situation, and stupidly asked, "So any guys worth while?" Like I didn't know the answer.

She smiled hugely and giggled, "Oh, yes! There is three absolutely perfect guys," she said while getting out a small compact and applying make-up, "Two of them are taken, but by the end of summer Jessica will have one and you can have one." She said as if we were talking about the weather instead of stealing boyfriends. Then she giggled, "I get Edward Cullen. The most absolutely perfect man ever!"

I started choking on the water I had been drinking and asked hoarsely, "Who did you say?" Perfectly aware of whom she said. She patted me on the back and smiled her eyes glazing over.

"Edward Cullen, the Adonis himself. He is amazing and so, like, cute! He isn't mine… _yet._" She added with a smirk. "You can have Emmett; I think you would be cute with him! I mean, Jessica likes Jasper, and Edward is mine, so that leaves Emmett! He is a little childish but he is really cute, and brawny."

I tried to stifle my giggles, knowing from what Jasper told me, that Rosalie would kick my butt if I even looked at Emmett that way. I controlled my giggles and nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

Then the bus stopped and I jumped up thankful that I could leave the presence of Lauren. I grabbed my bag and I told Lauren I would see her later then ran out of the bus and out the open doors.

But, with my excellent luck, I slipped on the top step and I closed my eyes expecting the impact of the hard, wet ground- but never felt it. Instead I felt two strong, warm, arms wrap around my waist and catch me. My body pressing against my savior's chest and I felt the person chuckle quietly. My eyes shot open as a breath-taking sight met my eyes.

A tall, lean figure was holding me in a dip (like we were dancing) and two bright melon green orbs were looking down at me. Amusement sparkled in them and I felt my heart jump. The rain was falling down softly, soaking the man who was towering above me. His big hands brushed away my brown hair from my face. A crooked-smile appeared on his face and his bronze hair was messy like he had just got out of bed. And god, he was perfect. I blushed and tried to look away from eyes but they kept me locked on his. I had met Edward Cullen.

**A/N: ok, come on that was awesome! Even I have to admit it! I want to thank the amazing people who reviewed! I love you guys! With my readers I'm just some girl typing up stuff. I love you guys. (I said that twice!) **

**Farewell, my pretties**

**Love, **

**CullenCovenGirl88 **


	4. TWILIGHT COMES OUT! AUTHOR NOTE

**A/N: OH MY EDWARD! I just saw Twilight and… I can die happy now! NO JOKE! If you didn't like it, I'm sorry. I LOVED IT! if you have seen tell me your opinions on it! I crave to know what you thought about it! I will update SOON! I love Twilight and you guys! **

**Love,**

**CullenCovenGirl88 **


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOW! The response to the movie was CRAZY! All of you amazing people reviewed! Some shout outs: Rainbow Music, I TOTTALY agree, the movie was perfect and so were the actors and actresses! , I feel the same way! That is creepy! Cause that is what I said! Kiren-Dar, haha be strong! You won't regret it! It rocks! andreabl2, ME TO! the movie ended and then I shouted "WHEN IS NEW MOON?" everyone started laughing. I was serious. , I LOVED IT! Crazy good! **

***disclaimer: I own apples, just not Twilight. Does Stephenie want to trade?**

**Camp of Dreams**

**Edward's point of view**

**Chapter 3**

After talking to Bella on the chat, I walked around looking for something to do. Mike was shooting hoops by himself so I walked over to him. "Hey Mike, care to play horse?" He smiled at the challenge and nodded yes.

We both new I was amazing at basketball, but Mike had an ego the size of New York. He missed every time ending him with H-O-R-S-E and me with nothing. "Good game Mike!" He mumbled under his breath something that sounded like 'yeah whatever Cullen.' I walked away after shrugging my shoulders. It wasn't my fault I had some talent at the game.

Stupidly, I played in jeans and a button up shirt so I was sweating badly. It was drizzling slightly which cooled me down some, but not enough. I walked to the mini house, which I share with Emmett and Jasper, and jumped in the shower. After that I got re-dressed and went down stairs to the living room. There Emmett and Rose were watching some chick flick and snuggling. Sammy was in their laps, his nose tucked underneath his tail. I walked over and petted Sammy, the feel of his fur felt like a bunny. (**A/N: picture on profile! CUTEST dog EVER! ) **

I decided to go wait by the bus so I could see the new kid who would slip on the wet top step. The new people always went off first and slipped. It was highly amusing and I was quite bored.

I grabbed an umbrella and walked out of the mini house. The wind softly blew my already messy hair, creating a nice feeling. I breathed in deeply, enjoying the feeling of the cold air going deeply into my lungs. The rain was pitter-pattering against my umbrella and the air was damp and cold.

I reached the dropping-off section and leaned on a tree. The tree cover protected me from the rain so I dropped my umbrella to the ground. I heard the squealing of the bus pulling up and stopping, as the doors flew open.

I saw a beautiful brunette slip on the top step and I flew forward and caught her before she hit the ground. My arms were wrapped around her tiny waist and her long brown hair was in her face. I held her like we were dancing, in a dip, and I chucked quietly and her eyes shot open.

My breathing stopped for a moment as her eyes stared into mine. Her eyes… they were amazing. A portal to all her thoughts and dreams, a way into her heart. Her hair was partly covering her eyes so I took my hand and brushed he hair out her eyes. Her hair felt like silk on my hand. She blushed and I smiled. Her blush popping out against her ivory colored skin, making her look like a mystical creature. I shook my head, getting rid of these thoughts.

"Wow, its not everyday I get to catch a beautiful girl. This must be my lucky day." She blushed even harder as I turned on the charm.

"Well it is everyday that I slip, so its not that special for me," Wow, witty and beautiful. She winked and lightly pushed against my arms. Realizing what she wanted I pulled her into a standing position and released her. "But it isn't everyday that a guy catches me… usually that's the grounds job." I laughed and her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Well, seeing as I am a gentleman, I should introduce myself. I am Edward Cullen. And you are?"

She laughed a sound like chimes and replied with a beautiful smile, "I am Bella Swan."

My eyes widened in surprise and she giggled at my expression, "So I meet the famous Bella Swan."

She giggled again and blushed, "I see I meet the famous camp player," she said with a fierce look in her eye, "I guess Jasper was right-" Before she could finish, an annoying voice interrupted her.

"Hey Eddie! How was your school year? Mine was a-ma-zing!" I looked up from Bella's deep brown eyes and over to Lauren's boring, dull blue ones.

"_Edward! _notEddie," I hissed under my breath, "Fine Lauren, thanks for asking." I said in an emotionless tone. "But I missed you so much," my voice dripping with sarcasm. Lauren smiled not hearing the sarcasm. I heard a small giggle and looked over to see Bella trying to hold in her giggles. She got the sarcasm?

Lauren looked over at Bella and smiled, "Come on Bella, I will show you the house! Then you can meet Jess!" Bella tried to hide her grimace at which I laughed, but covered up as a cough.

Bella's big, brown, doe-eyes were pleading with me. I chuckled and nodded quickly so that only she would see. She sighed in relief and smiled gratefully. "You know, Lauren, Bella has to go see Jasper and check in. Jasper will take her to your place later," I lied smoothly.

Lauren giggled and nodded, "Ok Bella, come soon so we can.." she looked up at me briefly, "talk." Bella gulped and nodded. Lauren smiled at me and sent a questioning glance at Bella and walked away.

As soon as Lauren was out of ear shot, I started laughing hysterically. "You… are… staying… with Lauren?" I questioned through the laughter.

She glared at me and I stopped laughing. "She was the only option I could find!" she protested, "I didn't want to be alone." she murmured so quietly, I don't think I was supposed to hear.

She had looked down at this point and I raised my hand and lifted her chin, "Bella, with a personality like yours, I don't think you would have been alone very long." I said before my brain caught what I had said. She smiled and blushed.

I held out my arm and she took it, "Onward, milady!" She laughed and smiled. I walked her forward after grabbing her bags. I led her to the house and opened the door. A soon as I did the little golden retriever puppy ran to the door and started scratching at my legs.

I picked up Sammy and turned to Bella. "This is Sammy, he's mine. Uh… could you not mention this to anyone? He isn't suppose to come to camp." She smiled and reached out for him. I handed her Sammy and the little dog turned to her and licked her nose. She giggled like a school girl, but she was so adorable when she giggled I couldn't help but smile. WHAT? What am I talking about? God, Cullen, your losing your touch.

"Nice Edward, already taking some innocent girl as your latest play." A voice I have grown to tune out spoke. The little pixie bounded down the stairs her black, usually spiked out, hair was messy and tangled. I didn't want to know why. Jasper came down behind her and frowned.

"Edward, who _is_ this girl," he asked? Curiosity flaming in his blue eyes. Then all of a sudden he screamed, "Oh crap! I forgot Bella! What time is it?"

Bella laughed and said, "Wow Jasper, thanks for remembering me finally." Realization hit his face and he bounded down the stairs and hugged Bella.

"Bella, I am so sorry! I...uh...got caught up...in…uh… something." He blushed and looked towards Alice.

She smirked, "Was that something Alice?" Jasper nodded towards the floor.

"I like her! She's got spunk!" Alice squealed and hugged her. "We are going to be best friends! I just know it!" Bella looked surprised and smiled shyly. "We are so going shopping!" she squealed to Bella. Bella looked at me and tried to get me to bail her out. I shrugged. When it comes to Alice, there is no stopping shopping.

Emmett and Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs hand and hand. Emmett grinned and ran down the stairs, "Hello! I am Emmett! Emmett the invincible! She probably would have believed him to if Rosalie hadn't smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow! Rosie that hurt!"

"I thought you were invincible?" she mocked. She walked up to Bella and hugged her, "It is nice to meet you Bella! I have heard so much about you from Jasper."

Bella blushed and smiled, "And I you." she went to continue when Emmett stepped forward and hugged her tightly, Bella's face blue. "Can…not…inhale!" She chocked out. Jasper jumped forward and unlocked Emmett's arms.

"Emmett, you just met her and you almost killed her! Come on! We need to get you a leash or something," Jasper murmured to himself, "Now Bella, your housing arrangements-"

Bella cut him off quickly, "I am staying with Lauren Mallory, she invited me on the bus…" Alice gasped and Rosalie bristled with anger.

Rosalie turned towards Jasper, "SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? Why didn't you tell her we invited her to live with us?! You idiot, look what's happened now! She is going to be some plastic doll now!"

Bella cringed at those words, her eyes looking hurt. I felt the strange urge to wrap my arms around her and tell her everything would be fine. But, of course I didn't! I didn't even know this girl. Instead I walked to her and leaned into whisper in her ear, "Don't worry. She isn't mad at you. Mostly Jasper for not saying that the girls invited you to live with them." She blushed red and frowned.

Everyone had stopped talking and was watching us closely. I took a step away from Bella and smiled at my family and friends. "Are we going to get some lunch or what?" They all nodded yes and I looked towards Bella, "Would you join us Miss Swan?" She smiled and blushed, yet all the same agreed.

Jasper grabbed Bella's arm and started talking to her, Emmett and Rosalie following behind them. I walked forward when I felt a tugging on my arm. I turned around and saw Alice standing there, a look of concentration on her face. "Edward," she began, "If you hurt Bella, I swear to _god_ you won't wake up again!" I was shocked. Alice was not a violent person. Well unless you wouldn't go shopping with her. She continued interrupting my thoughts, "She is going to be my best friend and I will not lose this because you are an _idiot!_" she hissed at me. I stood there looking amused as she ran out after the gang.

I shook my head and followed after them, my head swimming with my thoughts. Bella Swan was not a normal girl, but she was a girl. All girls are cruel and I did to them what they would do to me. Bella Swan was my new play, Alice was right.

If only I had known, my heart was already taken by this shy, strange girl. But then again if I had known this then… where would the fun be?

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers! I like this chapter. Why you ask? Cause it has some foreshadowing! I would like to promise when I will update, but life is cruel and I can only type sometimes! I know that the timing is off with Bella getting there fast and Edward seeing her. Plane rides are long... Yadayadayada! Whatever I didn't want to wait! I hope you know I love you all and you are my singers! **

**I am out,**

** CullenCovenGirl88 **


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wazzup? Sorry that's a funny word. Wazzup. Ha. I am done! Now for the real greeting, Hello All! I have been, well to nicely put it, teachers are evil and tests will be the death of me. I worked hard to post this and it will be terrible, BUT it's done so HA! I feel a little bad, making Edward play Bella. But, none of the awesome stuff can happen later on if he isn't a jerk and outgoing. SO let's get on with this shindig! **

***I own some butter and bread. Lets make toast. Stephenie Meyer owns everything, except Marcy and Maya. They are my totally awesome friends and inspire me! **

**Camp of Dreams**

**Chapter 4**

**Alice's point of view**

I left my brother and his stunned face behind me, catching up to Jasper and Bella. I smiled as they made easy conversation, Bella's smile lighting her face up. "A chef," Jasper asked a smile on his lips, "from our talks I would have expected you to be a writer!" She blushed and I noticed her eyes dart back to Edward who was walking behind us, talking to Emmett the invincible.

The girl was falling, hard at that.

I don't think either knew this, but a feeling tingled my spine. I knew that, with no doubt that my playing, heartbreaking brother and this shy, caring girl would end up together. No matter how hard I tried to save her heart. I couldn't save her. No, only my brother could.

**Bella's Point of view**

I walked with Alice and Jasper, talking, but mostly listening to their banter. If you watch them for five minutes, it is obvious that they are in love. It was sweet and I had only read about that kind of love in books. My thoughts were taken away from me when Jasper announced, "Here is the dinning hall. We eat all our meals here and the lunch ladies are great listeners if you've ever got a problem."

Emmett snorted and Edward covered a laugh with a cough. "Haha Jasper, you talk with the _lunch ladies._"Emmett said with a laugh. Jasper's face blushed a light shade of pink and he looked at the ground.

I decided to come to his rescue, "I think it is incredibly sweet that he asks for guidance." Edward stopped laughing and looked at me strangely. Alice nodded her agreement.

Jasper looked at me, his eyes thankful. I nodded to him with a smile. We walked into the doors clearly marked DINNING HALL and I gasped at the insides.

The floor was marble and the walls were a light blue color. It was simply amazing! They were twenty or less teenagers in the dinning hall all sitting at the giant tables. "This is amazing." I whispered to myself.

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the line beginning to form. We grabbed trays and I looked at the selection that they had. Boy, this camp sure knew how to cook! They had fresh baked pizza, chicken breasts, turkey legs, mashed potatoes, and desserts galore! By the end of the summer I wouldn't be fitting into any of my clothes.

I grabbed some pizza, as did Alice, and water. We walked along the lines grabbing as we pleased. We made it to their amazing dessert section when a voice rang out through the dinning hall, "WHAT? NO CHOCLATE PUDDING? WHAT KIND OF A PLACE IS THIS?!" I turned around and saw Emmett holding a vanilla pudding and tears in his eyes.

I looked at Alice and she looked at me when all of a sudden we burst into laughter. We grabbed onto each other in an attempt to stay standing up. Emmett glared at us, the tears more pronounced. That only made us laugh harder. Jasper was holding onto us as well and Rosalie was tying to keep a straight face. Edward was laughing musically and his green eyes were bright.

Rosalie went over to Emmett and soothed, "Its ok Emmett sweetie! We will go to the front office and make a request for some chocolate pudding. Ok?" He sniffled and nodded at Rosalie. His eyes brightened at this and he hugged her.

"I love you Rosie!" he said as he skipped off to pay for his food. Alice and I were trying to stifle our giggles, but it was extremely hard. Jasper was wiping tears out his eyes and Edward was trying to keep a straight face. I walked up to the register and went to get out my wallet when a credit card was handed to the lady. I turned around a saw Edward. It was his credit card! "No Edward, I can pay its fine!"

He chuckled, "Well what kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't pay for a beautiful girl's meal," I blushed at his words and he smirked, arrogant, "Please? Humor me." he asked me, looking straight into my eyes. Dazzling me to no end.

I decided to go with the only complete thought in my head, "Arrogance will get you know where." I muttered to myself, but Edward frowned down at me, obviously hearing it.

"Yes I see that now," he said so quietly that I most likely wasn't supposed to hear, "Should we go sit with the others now?" he said louder than before. I nodded my agreement and we walked to the table where my new friends sat.

As we sat down we overheard Alice and Rosalie talking about this latest dress they had seen online and when they started to describe it to each other, I realized I had the dress. "Wait, the Oscar De La Renta dress from his Autumn Winter Collection 2008-2009? The black one with the giant ruffles at the bottom and sparkles on the top half?"**(A/N: its on my profile)** They both nodded their heads furiously. "I have that dress. I wore it to the Grammy's Award this year."

Alice screamed so high pitched that I had to cover my ears and for the second time today everyone was starring at us. "You have it? Are you serious? Because if you are joking I will rip you to-" Alice's words, more like screeches, were interrupted by Edward's hand over her mouth.

"Ali, calm down! Look at Bella's face… your scaring her," Alice's eyes slowly dimmed from crazy to regret, "If I remove my hand will you calm down? Hmm… it is really quiet, maybe I will leave it there," All of a sudden Edward's hand was off of Alice's mouth and he was wiping it on his pants, "Ew, Alice! Why did you lick my hand? I don't know what kind of sick diseases you have!"

She smirked triumphantly and looked at me, "I'm sorry Bella. Shopping is very serious to me and I have been on the waiting list for that dress, God knows how long! I just want to see it for real…" She sighed dreamily with a smile on her face.

I smiled, "Alice… its in my bag." She was about to scream when Edward replaced his hand over her mouth.

Edward looked at me impatiently, "Really, Bella? Did you not just witness the past few minutes? She basically tried to rip you to pieces!"

I looked down at the white, silky tables and traced patterns in the stone. Why did he have to be a jerk? HE wasn't my father or mother! "I'm sorry, _father_." I spit out at him.

He raised his eyebrows and stared into my eyes, challenging me. I would not give in to his dazzling, green eyes. As I stared into his deep, piercing green eyes I saw things in them. Curiosity, humor, angry, and… something I had never been looked at like. The unknown emotion made my heart pound and my head spin. Emmett interrupted our staring contest with his loud voice, "Dang! Remind me not to push Bells around! If looks could kill you'd be dead Eddie!"

"Do not call me Eddie," he hissed through his teeth. Emmett laughed at the acid in his tone.

"Bells?" I looked to Jasper and saw him thinking deeply, "I like it! You are now Bells!" I smiled and laugh along with everyone else.

Just then two girls walked up to the table, smiles lighting their faces. The first was a tall, black girl with short straight hair and boy clothes. On most people it would look ridiculous, but on the girl it worked. The second was tiny, not as tiny as Alice but close, and had long golden brown hair. Her skin was a light brown, most likely Mexican. Both were as beautiful as the Cullens and Hales.

Alice stood up and hugged the short one, "Marcy! I missed you," then she hugged the tall one, "Maya! I see your style hasn't improved." Alice looked up and down Maya's outfit with a frown.

Maya smiled, "Shut up and be happy to see us!" Then in turn the girls hugged the entire group, Maya not hugging Edward, stopping at me.

"Who is this?" The one named Marcy asked, politely.

"I'm Bella Swan. Its nice to meet you," I answered shyly. Marcy jumped forward and hugged me tightly. Maya looked a little more wary, but none the less hugged me as well.

"Marcy and Maya have been all of our friends since diaper days!" Alice squealed excitedly. Marcy sat down next to Edward and he smiled widely at her. I felt my heart, for an unknown reason, start to hurt. She giggled at something he said and she smiled at him.

Of course, such a beautiful girl got Edward. Why would I ever get him- WHAT? I didn't even want Edward! What was wrong with me! I looked at Alice who was talking excitedly to Jasper and tapped on her shoulder. I whispered into her ear, "Doesn't Marcy care that her boyfriend plays other girls?"

Alice's mouth turned into a 'o' shape and then she whispered back, "Oh no, Bella! It isn't like that! Marcy and Edward were together from 7th to the end of 8th! They have a lot of history."

Great... I was up against an incredibly cute girl. Just my luck.

**A/N: Ok… this was a filler and I REALLY wanted to post this! It was stupid but I loves my work! SO… what do you think of Marcy and Maya…? they are awesome friends and I love writing about them! More to come soon! Oh, its Christmas eve so… MERRY CHRISTMAS! I love you! Have a safe and happy holiday!**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: I love you all! Thank you SO much for the AMAZING reviews! They make me feel special! Did you guys like my friends? I do! (I don't have a choice though…) So I added Marcy and Edward's relationship for the fun of it. Their have been some concerns and to those I say: Don't worry, I will explain more fully in this chapter… at least I hope I do… Well here we gooo! Oh and voting is almost done. you have until January 9, 2009 for your choice of story to continue. I love you! **

***I own stilettos and a Gucci purse just not Twilight. Wait… I don't own those either… life is cruel. **

**Camp of Dreams**

**Bella's Point of view**

**Chapter 5**

After lunch everyone went back to their houses except me and Jasper. He walked me around telling me about the place people referred to as 'camp of dreams.' I was only half listening as I wallowed in my self pity. I didn't even understand _why_ I was depressed… I just was I guess.

Jasper snapped his fingers in front of my face and called, "Bella, earth to Bella!" I smiled apologetically and listened more intently. "We don't start lessons for two weeks. It gives people time to settle in and make friends," he explained calmly, "Then the lesson's start and those are Monday through Wednesday. It says here you will be taking three classes; acting, cooking, and writing, correct?" I nodded.

I had my whole life ahead of me, why not experiment. I read enough to be an author, I had the talent of memorizing lines at first glance, and I could cook. "I plan to escape my parents one day, so I need all the options I can get."

Jasper started at me dumb-struck for a moment then nodded his head, "I understand. Rosalie and I are expected to marry someone of high rank in the social status." I smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"Me too. I must marry some stuck-up, know it all rich kid. I don't even have a say in who it is."

He then smiled, "Bells, how about if the other is forced to marry someone we don't like, then we will hide out with the other?" I laughed and nodded yes.

"You got a deal, Hale!" I replied and stuck my hand out. He smiled back and shook my hand.

He started walking again and looked out of the corner of his eye to me and asked, "So why were you so depressed after Marcy and Maya came?"

I silently cursed his rapid attention to me, "I have no idea what your talking about." I said, using the easy way out.

He sighed sadly, "Uh-huh. Sure, Bells. You know, Edward doesn't like Marcy, right?"

I couldn't help it, I felt a smile on my face, "Really?" He nodded yes and then kept walking. I felt my heart pound happily and I followed Jasper.

--

After seeing the rest of the camp, Jasper took me to Lauren's house. He stood on their front porch and looked at my, his blue eyes serious, "Bells, if the fake girls try to hurt you, I live right over there," he said as he pointed straight across from Lauren's, no our, house, "Next to mine is Rose and Alice's. If you need anything just stop by… our doors are always open."

I looked at Jasper after his speech and hugged him tightly, "Thanks Jasper. You're the greatest." He smiled and walked away. I started at his house for a moment when I saw the upstairs curtain of his house sway. I saw a flash of bronze hair and smiled to myself.

All of a sudden, I was being dragged into the house by my blonde-haired doom. "Bella!" She screeched excitedly "This is Jessica Stanley and you remember me!" I nodded, but in my head thinking sadly, I do remember you. She pushed me into a room in the downstairs and I wanted to kill myself at the color scheme.

_Pink._ PINK! I hated the color pink as if there was no tomorrow. Lauren pushed me farther into my new room that looked as if someone threw up pepto bismol. I was going to have a headache by the end of the day. Lauren walked in, with Jessica in tow, and sat on the bed next to me. "So Bella…" Lauren started in a tone that made me want to jump into a corner and hide, "What was with you and _my_ Eddie?" she asked her tone sickly sweet.

"Edward," I corrected automatically, "I don't know what your talking about." I lied easily. I felt it… the strange pull I felt towards him. That I was going to fight.

She laughed like a mad man and in my mind I cringed. "Sure, Bella. That's what they all say! Now, tell me! I won't be mad. I promise."

I stared at her and Jessica and answered, "I don't know, Lauren. Its complicated. I think I do… I am so confused."

Lauren smiled and giggled, "Ok Bella! Thanks for telling the truth!" Behind her warm façade I could see something bad brewing in her eyes. She looked at Jessica, who left the room, then turned to me, "Get ready we are going out of the house." I nodded and started stripping as Lauren closed the door behind herself.

I breathed a sigh of relief and finished taking off my shirt, leaving me in my blue underwear and bra. Then all of a sudden the fire alarm went off, and without thinking I ran out of my room. I ran out of the house and heard wolf-whistles.

I realized what I had done and tried to run back in the house, but I was too late. I turned and saw Lauren's smirking face as she shut and locked the door. I felt the angry and embarrassed tears well up in my eyes.

It was a little after one, so all the people had just finished their lunch. About thirty or so people were standing their looking at me. I quickly scoped the surroundings around me and spotted the forest behind the house.

I ran to the woods as fast as I could, but I had already heard the laughing start. I felt my tears flow down my face as I made it to the dense woods. I ran, more like tripped and stumbled, for a few minutes until I felt the embracement hit me at full force.

I silently sank to the cold, hard forest floor and leaned my head against a tree. I wrapped my arms around myself and cried for about five minutes, sobs raking my body, until I heard someone scrambling around in the bushes. I looked around and saw something I didn't want to see while in my current state.

Edward Cullen.

"Bella…" He said softly as he spotted me. He walked to me with swiftness and crouched down in front of me. "Shhh…. Its ok," he comforted as the sobs still raked my body, "I'm here." and oddly… the words comforted me.

He stood up and shrugged out of his black jacket then wrapped it around me. He smiled and hugged me to him. Without even knowing what I was doing I latched onto him and cried. He seemed startled for a moment, but then responded by wrapping his strong arms around me.

He picked me up swiftly and whispered soothing words. He started walking and I just held on tighter and cried. I felt the rain fall on us softly as he carried me out of the forest and out into the open space. "Edward… I don't want to go there. People are there." I whined out as I hid my face in his neck.

"Its ok. I won't let them hurt you." He whispered and held me closer to him.

He walked a tiny bit more then pushed open a door. I looked up to see the inside of his, Jasper, and Emmett's house. Sammy came running up to him and started scratching his legs. Edward ignored the puppy and kept walking towards the stairs.

He walked swiftly up the stairs and walked into an unfamiliar room. The walls were a deep blue and there was wood running along the walls. It was clean, but had clothes lying on the floor like any teenager's room. He gently set me on the bed and pulled the covers over me.

"I will be right back, ok sweetie?" I nodded dumbly, not even registering the name he had called me. He walked out of the room while reaching in his pocket, for what I assumed to be his cell phone.

I heard him talking quietly on his phone to someone then sighing. He walked back in the room while putting his phone back in his pocket. He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his hand threw his hair.

"Bella…" he started nervously, "What happen? Why were you out there?" He looked at me, his green eyes filled with curiosity and caring.

I took a deep, shuddering breath and answered him, "Lauren tricked me out while I was changing. She told me to change so I started, then the fire alarm went off and…" I trailed off, knowing he was smart enough to piece it together.

His eyes changed abruptly from soft to hard and angry. The looked livid and as if his green emeralds were on fire. "Lauren did what?" he hissed out. I didn't answer, seeing as it was a rhetorical question. I heard the front door bang shut and two pairs of feet run up the stairs. Edward stood up quickly and met the people at his door.

There stood Alice and Rosalie, their eyes shining with tears. "Aww Bells!" Rosalie murmured as she ran to me. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. Alice soon joined in. "The boys are going to get your stuff from _Lauren's_, she sneered the name, "then move it into our house. You aren't living with those jerks."

I smiled as tears rolled down my face. The summer hadn't started as I had planned, but if I got these two amazing people as my friends… it was worth it.

**A/N: Ok, I have had that part planned from the VERY beginning. It actually was the first thing that gave me the story idea. Don't ask how I got this story idea from that, but I did. I have been dying to type it out for God knows how long. I finally did it! Now… your opinions on Edward when he saved her? Yea I know he wasn't arrogant. Would **_**you**_** be arrogant if that happen? No. Enough said. So I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter from Camp of dreams. I have to go memorize stupid stuff now! Bye and thanks for your love and support! **

**Love,**

**CullenCovenGirl88**

**P.S. Reviews make me happy. Like ice cream and money!**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow… you guys are amazing! I posted chapter 5 then I went on the next day and guess what I saw? I had 11 more reviews! It was amazing! I almost started crying! (Good kind) SO I decided to try hard to post this! So here we go! Oh… and Camp of dreams has won! It is going to be continued! I was planning on this story anyways… Because it has a clearer plot line to me and I have plans for a KILLER sequel. (Maybe literally I don't know…)**

***Disclaimer: WHY ARENT YOU REAL? WHY EDWARD WHY? … I don't own….**

**Camp of Dreams**

**Jasper's point of view**

**Chapter 6**

I growled in frustration as the fakes wouldn't let us in. They kept saying things like, 'we aren't decent' or 'we love Bella! She is staying!' It had been about two hours since we first started. And frankly, I am sick of it! I decided to bring in the big guns… Edward.

**Edward's point of view**

"WHAT?" I yelled at my best friend. There was no way I would do what he had resorted to.

"Yes Lauren, Edward will take you out on a date if you let us in!" Jasper shouted through the closed door. I prepared to punch Jasper in the face but as my arm went back, Emmett's stopped it. I growled in frustration and defeat. I would do it for Bella.

"You sleep with one eye open tonight," I hissed to Jasper. He looked at me for a second, his eyes wide with worry then he started to laugh.

"Sure Edward sure!" He chuckled quietly. I reached my arm back only to be stopped by Emmett… Again. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed angrily. "Lauren, open the door now that you have your date with Edward!" Jasper, ex best friend, called through the door.

It opened suddenly and Jessica was there with a few bags in her arms. "These are Bella's," she said in a sickly sweet tone as she added to me, "You will pick up Lauren at eight o'clock tonight!" I nodded once in my agreement but on the inside I was cursing Jasper. She then looked at Jasper and sighed dreamily.

Jasper cringed and a devious thought ran through my mind. "Oh Jessica…" I started sweetly, "How about a double date? Me and Lauren and you and Jasper?" Jessica's eyes lit up and she nodded with enthusiasm. Jasper's shoulders slumped and I smiled in victory. Jasper was to goody-goody to hurt her feelings!

How wrong he was… a girl _had_ no feelings. Only hate and cruelty. _She _had proven this to me. How young and foolish I used to be. Believing in love, happiness, and fairy tales. They were made up to make you think the world was a bright happy sunshine. Well it wasn't.

Bella's point of view

The boys had left about two hours ago and I had pulled myself together shortly after their departure. I was relieved and felt like a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders at the thought of being free of the pink room and fakes.

I giggled. I was already taking my friends term of 'endearment' for them and using it as my own. I truly felt at home with them. Like I belonged… My mind drifted back to the last two hours.

_(Flashback)_

_Alice and Rosalie grabbed my hands and pulled me up. They walked to a glass door conjoined to Edward's room. They opened the door and there was a deep brown balcony, almost touching the one next to it. Rose pulled a chair and set it next to the ledge. She jumped up on the chair then jumped swiftly to the other balcony. She then walked to the door on the other balcony. _

_Alice helped me up then pushed me slightly. I stumbled and walked into the open door numbly. I heard it close behind me so I assumed that Alice was close behind me. Rose led me to the bed and sat next to me. _

_Alice and Rose hugged me fiercely then pulled back. "What happened, Bella?" Rose questioned with a caring look in her eye. I knew I could trust her and Alice… they were not like the fakes. Not at all. _

"_Lauren asked questions about… Edward and me." I admitted with defeat. Alice's tiny eyebrows rose, but she let me continue. "I answered as truthfully as I could because…I have no clue. I'm so lost and confused. He makes me feel safe yet I feel like he could break me." I continued, feeling good to get this off my chest, "Then I told her I wasn't sure and she acted as if it was fine. Then she said we were going out so I should change. I stripped then the fire alarm went off. I wasn't thinking so I ran out. I realized what happened and tried to run back in but she closed the door in my face. I did what I could so I ran to the forest. I sat and cried when Edward found me. He gave me his jacket and carried me here." I finished with a sad smile. _

_Alice and Rosalie sat there dumbstruck at my confessions. Finally after many minutes they both stared at me with a glint in their eyes. "Well... lets show those fakes that you're better than them!" Alice squealed with an excited smile._

_I looked at them both condescendingly and asked, "And how would we do that?" _

_Alice and Rosalie smiled at the same time and it was a little creepy. "Very easily actually." I waited for a further explanation. Rose sighed impatiently and finished her thought, "Its time to redo you Bella!"_

_I stared at them and waited to see who would laugh first at Rosalie's joke. It was hilarious. When they didn't laugh I couldn't help it. I started laughing. "You want to give me a makeover?" They nodded and looked sincere. I sighed, "Fine. I have a feeling that either way you'll get your way." _

If I had known this was what they had in mind I wouldn't agree in the first place! My hair had been pulled in twenty different directions, clothes had been ripped and replaced on my body, and make up dumped on my face! I still hadn't seen what I looked like, but I was about to find out.

Alice pulled me into a closet where she kept saying a full-length mirror was. I closed my eyes as Alice led me further into the closet. She counted down, "One… two… three!"

I opened my eyes and wondered who that girl staring back was. It couldn't have been me, she was beautiful and confident looking. Her long, shiny brown hair was curled so that it fell in soft ringlets. Her make up was soft yet noticeable. Her clothes were stylish but still comfortable. The long sleeve, green knit turtleneck hugged her in all the right places. The black skinny jeans looked amazing on her legs and made her butt look pretty good.

"Who is that?" I heard myself gasp. Alice and Rose giggled quietly.

"Its you silly," Alice giggled out, "Of course-" Before she could continue the very distinct sound of the down stairs closing and Emmett's booming laughter came from downstairs. "Oh lets show the guys!" A very excited Alice sang.

They both ran out of the room and I heard their feet fly down the stairs. I walked slower, not needing to end up face first on the floor. As I slowly walked down he stairs I wondered in passing what Edward would think of my makeover.

Edward's point of view

I laughed evilly on the inside at Jasper's predicament. I wondered where Bella was and what she was up to. My mind went back to the barely dressed and breaking down girl. I almost changed my mind about playing her. Almost.

Jasper was sulking and Emmett was making fun of us both. I tuned out Jasper's whining and Emmett's… Emmettness. We walked into the girl's house and set the bags down on the floor. Emmett laughed at his own joke and I heard two pairs of high heels run down the stairs.

The girl's launched themselves at their significant others as I heard a pair of feet slowly descend down the stairs. I looked up and felt my jaw drop.

One thought flew through my mind.

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

A/N: That was a fun chapter. I feel like crap cause of the Edward, Lauren, Jessica, and Jasper thing. In my defense it will help Bella get over the fact that Edward… uh… has a lot of girl friends. Yes will put it that way! I love Alice and Rose. They are fun to design. (Like personality wise, I have no sense of fashion.) Oh I'm SO sorry about it taking so long to update. I lost inspiration, but looked at my reviews and ta-da! A chapter was finished! I saw two movies, I saw a friend I haven't seen in forever, I watched the superbowl (my team died), and I did homework. I love you guys so much! Review if you want either way I know you are supporting me! Love, CullenCovenGirl88 


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello my precious readers! I wanted to say something about the reviews I'm getting. A certain person is making me EXTREMLY happy! USC Girl, I basically fell on my floor laughing when I read your review! I added a certain something that you suggested!

Also sprinter1, I couldn't stop smiling after yours! And your right… Lil miss Lauren has got something coming to her! I make this dedication to you two… you brighten my day (which is weird cause its raining BTW)! I love all my reviews and you make me laugh and cry!

**Shall we continue with the story? Me thinks we shall! Oh and I hope you enjoy their date… I know I sure did! **

***I own the Sunday paper. Is Twilight the paper? Guess I don't own Twilight. Still. **

Camp of Dreams**Bella's point of view**

Chapter 7

I giggled internally at the expression on Edward's face. He had a dazed look on his face and I felt a surge of pride that I caused the look. The other boys stopped talking to their others and looked at me.

Emmett whistled then hollered, "Bella you look smokin'!" That snapped Edward out of his daze and slapped the back of his head. Rosalie soon joined him. "OWW Rosie! That hurt!"

"I'll show you hurt…" She grumbled then high fived Alice. Alice smirked then went to slap the back of his head as well. But Alice being… vertically challenged she slapped his back. Emmett laughed and called her shorty.

She pouted and looked at Jasper. He sighed then picked her up in his arms. She smiled and reached Emmett's head. She slapped it harder then Rose and Edward had. He flinched and squealed like a girl.

We all laughed and I got that funny feeling that I belonged here. But… I felt like something was missing. I looked around and saw Jasper kissing Alice's nose sweetly and Emmett tickling Rose. I wanted that. True love. The stuff from the movies and books that you could only pray for. I looked at Edward and saw him looking at me from the corner of his eye. I blushed but wondered who Edward's soul mate was. He had to have someone. He was beautiful and, despite the playa he was, he seemed like a good man on the inside. **(A/N: playa playa was from one of ur reviews! U know who u r!)**

Alice cleared her throat then announced, "How about we go to the movies tonight? Or the mall? Or to dinner!"

"Huh? I thought we weren't aloud to leave campus with out permission…" I trailed off at the looks Jasper was sending me.

He sighed in exasperation, "You really weren't listening during the tour were you?"

I blushed again and replied timidly, "Um… I listened… every so often." They all laughed as well as Jasper so I assumed I was forgiven.

"There is a mall, theater, pool, small park with a picnic area, water park, football stadium, and a dance hall with a stage where on Wednesdays and Friday we can use them for karaoke!"

I stared in awe at Jasper and I heard a chuckle from Edward. It was a mans chuckle yet adorable in its own way… WHAT?

Emmett interrupted my chain of thought by bursting out laughing and falling to the floor. We all stared at him and then started laughing ourselves. I finally got enough composure to ask what was so funny.

He replied, "I get to be a pimp tonight!" We all stared at Emmett then he continued, "Eddie and Jazzy are going on dates tonight! Haha that's my playa playas! Jazzy and Jessica K-I-S-S-I-N-G! " I felt my insides burn in pain and somewhere in my chest I felt a rip. I couldn't explain it, but I felt like my world had been pulled out from under my feet.

Alice screamed profanities at Jasper and ran up the stairs. I saw something silver fly down the stairs and land by Jasper's feet. He picked it up and I examined it closely.

It was a ring. It had a blue oval sapphire in the middle with intricate designs around it. The stone matched Jasper's eyes exactly. An encryption was engraved on the inside. It read in fancy font: I will love you forever. **(A/N: Profile... check it out!)**

I looked up to Jasper and his eyes were filled with tears. I barley heard Rosalie scolding Emmett for saying it so bluntly. Edward and I weren't even together and it hurt. CORRECTION, would never be together and it hurt. I couldn't imagine the pain if we were and the news were told to me like that.

I looked at Rosalie and a decision was made silently. We linked arms then walked up the stairs. Rosalie walked ahead of me, seeing as I didn't know where Alice's room was.

I looked back once to see Edward staring at me. His eyes were full of regret and I could tell he wanted to explain. I shook my head fast telling him I didn't care. I felt my eyes water as Rose pulled me into a room at the end of the hall.

Jazz point of view

As soon as the girls made it into Alice's room I pushed Emmett up against a wall. I might have been leaner than him, but with all my rage I could have fought a vampire in war **(A/N:I couldn't help it…).**

My hand was around his neck and I snarled out, "You idiot! How could you! SHE HATES ME NOW!" My voice had risen to a level higher than I ever addressed anyone. But this was the love of my life he had screwed with.

Edward jumped forward and tried to pull me off, but with my free hand I shoved him back. "DO NOT SCREW WITH ME RIGHT NOW EDWARD!" I snarled at him.

His eyes widened at me. I was past reason. I would murder someone for Alice and gladly take the life in prison. I would endure high school over and over and over for her **(A/N: Again I couldn't help it lol!). **I would walk to the ends of the earth for that woman and it was probably lost because Emmett was an IDIOT!

"Jazz, man, you gotta calm down! This isn't the Jasper Alice loves or we know! You'll just make her hate you if you kill Emmett!" Edward reasoned. I felt the truth wash over me and I fell to the floor, shaking.

I put my head in my hands and murmured, "What do I do? She is my everything. And I lost her."

"It can't be _that _hard to get her back!" Edward said gently as Emmett backed away from me rubbing his neck.

"Of course it is!" I hissed back. He looked confused so I continued, "She promised she wouldn't take this ring off until I put a wedding ring on her finger. She took it off so now its over…"

Edward opened his mouth then closed it, clearly shocked. "Well… we can fix this after dinner. I have a plan to get us out of dinner _very _quickly!"

I looked up into his green eyes and saw them sparkle with mischief. I knew that look. He had worn it through out the years of us getting in trouble as we grew up. He put his fist out and I knuckle punched him knowing he would help me fix this mess.

He really was a great friend.

**Rose's point of view**

Bella and I walked into Alice's room and I saw Alice curled up into a ball crying on her bed. She was shaking and sobs racked her little body. We walked to her side then wrapped our arms around her little form.

"H-how could-d he do that to m-me!" She cried out her voice breaking to many times to count. I shushed her softly and I ran my hands through her spiky hair.

"It isn't like that, Ali!" I whispered quietly. Her tears stopped and her face demanded me to continue. "The fakes made Edward promise a date with him so they could get Bella's stuff. Its all Edward's fault!" She soothed quietly.

"Don't go blaming Edward for this! He was probably just messing around! He didn't think it was as serious as it was for Alice. He is a guy and guys do stupid things. But _don't_ peg this all on Edward!" She hissed furiously but with a comforting tone for Alice's problem.

I snickered and replied, "Wow Bella. You sure are protective…" I trailed off with a huge grin.

I heard a quiet laugh and looked over to look at Alice. She had laughed and she was looking a little happier at hearing that Jasper had been pulled into it by her brother. Bella smiled at her then suggested something I had been thinking up of since I heard the news.

"Well Alice I believe we have some revenge to give and a date to ruin. That means we need a plan!" Alice squealed excitedly and they high fived. "Of course we need the help of the ever devious Rose!" I hugged Alice and Bella then rubbed my hands together like the villains in the old cartoon.

"Are you ready to ruin a date?" I questioned. They nodded their heads, devious smiles on their faces. "Well then I suggest we get started!"

Bella's point of view:

We had talked and we had a plan set. Emmett being Emmett, told us all the information we needed with out questioning us. We found they were going to a nice Italian place on campus and they had reservations for eight thirty. Alice and I had been makeovered by Rose. We were dressed up for the fancy restaurant and I thought we looked pretty hot!

Alice was in a dark purple mini dress that went down to her knees and underneath the bust, it had a strip of fabric with sequins. Her shoes were black high heels and were satin. They had a delicate design on them and they made her legs go on for miles. Her hair was slicked back in an elegant way but still screamed Alice.

I was in a mini dress as well, but mine was a light blue. It had a blue satin ribbon tied around the middle and intricate designs in black covered the top of the dress. The bottom frayed out and when I spun I looked like a princess. That is if princess wore mini dresses. My hair was in a knot at the back of my head. My make up was smoky eyes and clear lip-gloss. My shoes were black high-heeled boots that went up to my knee.

We went over the details of our plan one more time before being pushed out of the door by Rose. I grabbed my black clutch and Alice grabbed her off the shoulder purse. "Don't worry girls, your gonna knock 'em dead!" She called after us confidently. I felt a surge of confidence and I was happy I had borrowed her confidence for tonight. Lord knows how I'll need it.

--

We walked to La Bella Italian and we went around to the back door where we had a 'friend' coming to open the door. We knocked once and the door shot open. Standing there was a girl about our age, but she was a little shorter than Rosalie and had strawberry blonde hair.

She wore a proud smirk and hugged Alice and me as soon as she saw us. "I can't believe you two are going to get Lauren and her posse. I have been wanting to do this to her since day one! Especially since she stole my boyfriend two years ago." Her eyes grew dark as she said this aloud.

"Don't worry Tanya, were gonna get her good! She will never know what hit her!" Alice replied cheerfully.

I smiled and then remember something, "Tanya I think I saw you on the bus this morning! Angela sat next to you after Lauren kicked her out of the seat."

Tanya nodded and smiled, "Yup that's me! Now should we start this thing?" We nodded and she led us in.

We walked into the kitchen and walked around the kitchen staff. No one questioned why we were there so I assumed Tanya had tipped them off. We walked off to a little window that showed the dining area and we all put our faces to the glass.

There sat Edward, Jasper, Jessica, and Lauren.

Lauren was in a disgusting yellow dress with a far to low neckline. You could see all the way down her shirt and she knew it. Jessica was in a peach dress, neckline to low as well, and it washed her peach skin out making her look boring.

Tanya snickered and I giggled out, "Well this will be difficult." I announced sarcastically. Alice giggled, but her eyes were trained on Jasper. My eyes immediately went to Edward and I was left breathless at the sight of him.

His hair was messy, as usual, and it looked untamed and wild. My eyes trailed down and noticed he wore a black button up shirt and his sleeves were rolled up to his forearms, showing off his muscle. And, boy, did he have muscle! He wore black dress pants that hugged him nicely. I felt a stab of pain go through my heart at the beauty of such an angel. He was perfect and I wasn't.

I woke from my hurtful thoughts as Alice announced, "Ok girls, I'll be right back! I have to set a trap! Tanya get ready to spill and run! When you feel your phone go off do it! Bells, you wait for your cell phone to go off. Approach him from behind and I'll meet you there! Go, go, go!"

She scurried off and not twenty seconds later did Tanya jump from her phone going off. "Its my turn! Wish me luck!" Se grabbed her tray and walked out. I watched her walk over slowly and pretend to trip.

It looked like it was in slow motion. I could see Lauren cuss loudly and try to move, but it was to late for her and Jessica. Their dresses were coved in spaghetti sauce! I giggled as I watched Tanya come running back. I high fived her and we turned to watch the rest of the drama unfold.

Lauren screamed then stomped off to the bathroom with Jessica running after her. Edward and Jasper were trying to hold in their laughter but were failing miserably. I heard another high-pitched scream then saw Lauren come running out of the bathroom covered in blue goo with feathers everywhere.

She walked swiftly to the front door then slammed the door closed on her way out. Jessica ran after her once again and left the boys at their table laughing loudly. I felt my phone vibrate and I muttered, "Show time."

Edward's point of view

I tied up my shoes around eight twenty and Jasper clapped me on the back. "Come on man, the she-devils are waiting." I laughed then nodded.

"Whatever man, I'm coming. Sooner we get there, sooner we get to finish!" I announced happily.

"Ok sure Edward." We walked out the front door after making sure Emmett understood to call us at eight forty to see if we needed help escaping.

My thoughts strayed to Bella and how she looked after she made it up the stairs. Didn't she understand I wanted to be with her? I mean… play her. I meant play her. She had looked so beautiful today when we had gotten home. She was always beautiful with out Rose and Alice's help but… this was different. She seemed to glow with confidence as she walked down the stairs.

We were to the restaurant by the time my thoughts ended. Lauren had kept the walk full of nasal talking that no one but she and Jessica cared about. I told the hostess our reservations and were led to a table.

Lauren sat next to me and Jessica sat on her other side next to Jasper, who was across the table from me. Lauren leaned closer and whispered, "You look sooo hot tonight, Edward,"

"Thanks… I guess?" I sighed as I wished Bella were my date tonight. I wanted to know everything about her, from here favorite color to her favorite cereal.

We ordered, well Lauren ordered for the table with out asking what we wanted, and then I looked at my watch. Wishing eight forty would come faster.

All of a sudden I heard two loud shrieks and I looked over and saw Lauren and Jessica covered in spaghetti sauce and the waitress who spilt it, retreating. Lauren ran off, to the bathroom I assumed, and Jessica ran after her not much later.

I looked over to Jasper and burst out laughing. People were giving us strange looks so we tried to control the laughter, but it was _very_ hard. Then not two minutes later did I hear another scream. Running out of the bathroom came Lauren running from the bathroom. She was covered in blue goo and feathers. She ran out the door and Jessica followed her… as usual.

That was the final straw. I started laughing again and Jasper soon joined in. Then all of a sudden the scent of strawberries, freesia, and vanilla reached my nose. The smell was amazing and I turned around in my seat and saw a goddess standing behind me.

Bella was wearing a light blue dress that complimented her skin and hugged her curves. Her boots screamed 'mess with me and die'. She left me breathless. She was glorious and I felt my lips lift up in a smile. "Well funny seeing you here, beautiful."

She blushed and I stood up and pulled out a chair for her. She smiled up at me and sat down. I sat down quickly and leaned closer to her. "I'm going to act like you didn't plan that all to poor Lauren."

She smirked, "I don't know what your talking about Mr. Cullen."

"Uh-huh. Sure gorgeous. You keep telling your self that. But I would like to thank you… properly for saving me from that evil witch…" I trailed off as I leaned in closer and closer to her my lips seeking hers.

We almost made it when a light fake cough sounded from across the table. I looked up and glared at Alice and she smirked. "Well you two look pretty cozy so were going to leave and go home! G'night Bella! See you at home!" She leaned over and kissed Bella's cheek. She glared at me, "Edward behave your self!" I growled as she and Jasper walked off to their happy ending.

I started mumbling under my breath and Bella giggled then I felt hot breath on my ear. "Your really cute when your angry, Mr. Cullen." Her sweet freesia scent assaulted my senses.

I smirked and whispered in her ear, "Thanks, beautiful. Now would you like to order some food?" She nodded so I called over a waiter and we both ordered.

After he left I started the conversation, "You know, I never got to tell you but you looked lovely today."

She blushed and smiled, "Thanks. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Bella." I would tell her everything and anything if she would let me. Where did that come from?

"What is your favorite color?"

The night continued in the same fashion. Us taking turns asking questions. A lot of them had long answers and stories behind them. We had been given many strange looks from us bursting out laughing. I could care less. Let them stare and wonder. We were in our own little world.

As ten thirty neared we decided to walk home. I, being the gentleman I was, was walking her home. It had stopped raining for a few minutes and the moon was bright. The moonlight washed over Bella's pale skin, making her glow in the light. She was the first girl I told my life to. Then again, she was the first girl to listen.

We reached her porch and I walked her to the front door. Oh how I wanted to kiss her. She looked up at me, her brown eyes shining in the light, and whispered, "Thanks Edward. I had a great time…"

I smiled down at her and I whispered back, "May I kiss you, Bella? I really would like to kiss you."

She nodded mutely and I leaned down to press my lips to hers-

"BELLA! Get in the house now!" I turned my face away from Bella's and looked towards the door. Rosalie was standing there with a glare faced at me.

Bella laughed quietly and started to walk in. Before she did I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. I whispered in her ear, "I'll see you around gorgeous." She blushed and I smiled. She stumbled in the door after Rosalie and blew a kiss back at me.

This girl had me wrapped around her little finger.

A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm SOOO sorry it took this long to post this stupid chapter. It's all fluff to.

**Mwhaha I loved getting revenge. How many of you liked my revenge? Who didn't? I would like to know if you did or not! It would mean a lot to me…**

**Now I have a question for my readers. Could you leave a review saying where your from? Example: Hi I'm from United Kingdom! Wazzup? Haha whatever you want to say! I will write a shout out to you if you do…. :) **

**And finally I have posted a new story. Yes another new story lol. But I fell like I can keep these to going together! So yay! Go check it out its called: Giving In. Its my first vampire story, so be kind! If you're the first reviewer I will PM you and put you in the story somehow. Yup I will! **

**Love you all, **

**CullenCovenGirl88**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/n: IM ALIVE! I know, it's a surprise. I am SO VERY sorry I've been gone so long. I had some trouble with school** **that I needed to fix! And I feel bad about posting for giving in before this. This has been my baby for a long while! Just know, that while I was away, I missed you all so very much.**

**Shout outs:**

**Lozzii: You live in the UK? Lucky. I have been nowhere and that's a place I dream of going. This chapter is for you!**

**xAngel-Of-Nightx****: Woo hoo Texas! My mom is from there! This is also for you!**

**Anywho, I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions! : )**

**And read the author's note at the bottom; there is some important stuff in there! **

***I own twilight. I know I do. You say I don't? I guess your right…**

Camp of DreamsChapter 8

**Rosalie's point of view**

Was she insane? Or did he drug her or something! How could she have almost kissed _Edward Cullen_, the playboy of the camp. Alice and I were going to have a very long talk with Bella. _Extremely_ long talk for that matter. I was in complete and utter shock at her.

I stomped up the stairs to Alice's room and could hear Bella's light footsteps behind me. I opened Alice's door and sat down on the floor with a 'humph'.

Alice giggled and stated calmly, "He tried to kiss her, didn't he." I nodded once while glaring at the floor. Bella sat on the bed next to Alice with a confused look on her face.

"What did I do wrong?" He voice was innocent and it made me even angrier with Edward. He took advantage of this sweet girl! I would kill him.

Alice seeing I wouldn't be able to talk without exploding answered Bella. "Well… you almost kissed him. Truthfully that would have been bad."

"Extremely." I spit out. Bella looked taken aback at my anger and her eyes went wide.

"It was nothing, Rosie, don't worry." Her calm voice said reassuringly. I immediately bristled and Alice hurriedly talked before I could get a word in.

"Bella… Edward does this to all the girls he plays. You're just another girl for him to mess around with this summer. One of many."

Her eyes went wide and she stuttered out, "I k-know but h-he could change…" She trailed off desperately. I shook my head and Bella's eyes filled with tears. "I'm such an idiot! One day and he has control over me!" She then started full-out sobbing and Alice and I immediately went and hugged her.

Edward was going to get a reunion with a little friend called my fist.

**Epov:**

I walked into my house and was assaulted with a tiny golden retriever at my knees. "Hey Sammy! Did Emmett torture you while I was gone?" I asked the little dog. It might sound crazy, but sometimes I thought she could understand me. She cocked her head to the side and stuck her little pink tongue out. I nodded in understanding and walked into the kitchen where I was almost positive Emmett was.

I saw a body bent over looking in the fridge. I knew it was Emmett by his large shoulders and I picked up the thing closest to me. It just happened to be a plastic bowl. I chucked it hard at Emmett's head and knew I hit my target when I heard a loud "OW!"

I smirked in satisfaction as I said in a low and dangerous tone, "Emmett, what did you do to my dog?" Emmett had turned around by this point and was rubbing his head while glaring at me.

"I didn't touch your tattle-tale of a dog! I just made him eat some left overs. The fridge was full!" I glared at him and asked what he had given her. "Just some old bologna and some jello."

I started to shake from anger and ran my hands through my hair. "Are you kidding me, Emmett? If Sammy dies tonight so help me you wont wake in the morning!"

He snickered and replied patronizingly, "Ok Edward. I'm shaking in my boots." He grumbled under his breath as he turned around and started digging in the fridge again.

I started unbuttoning my shirt as I trudged up the stairs. My mind drifted to Bella. Her long beautiful brown hair, her doe like eyes, and her perfect lips. I had never wanted to kiss anyone more in my entire life. Even _her_. The one who had made me this cold-hearted person.

I shook those thoughts away as I walked into my room. I slid my shirt off my shoulders, leaving me in my white wife beater. I noticed the door to the balcony was still open. The breeze drifted in from the open door and I shivered.

I heard a strange noise come from outside. It sounded like a strangled sob. I walked out onto the balcony hesitantly and heard the noise clearer. A light mist sprayed down and soaked me but I was too intent on the noise to notice. It was coming from the open door across from my balcony.

"_Bella." _My mind immediately realized. Without thinking I stepped over the side of my balcony onto hers and walked silently to her open door. I saw her laying in her bed with her face laying into the sheets.

My heart beat faster at the sight of her. Even in hysterics she was beautiful. I walked in slowly and whispered, "Bella." Her head snapped up to look at me; her eyes wide. Then they narrowed and she glared at me.

"What do you want, Cullen?" She spit out quietly.

I chuckled at her hostile tone and whispered back, "Cullen? What am I, James Bond? Does that make you my Bond girl?" She giggled quietly but then she glared again. What did I do now?

"What do you want?" She hissed again.

"What's wrong with me coming to see you?" I asked with a crooked smile.

"You're breaking in entering first off and second you're half naked."

I snickered and asked, "Does my being half-naked bother you?"

She scowled and laid down and mumbled, "Get out, Cullen."

I shook my head no and laid down next to her. "Make me Bond girl!"

"Do you want me to scream rape and get you sent to jail? Or worse, have Rosalie come in here." She smirked with her eyes closed as a shudder ran through my body. I had already been on the receiving side or Rosalie's punch. Lets just say, it hurt more than getting in a fistfight with Emmett.

I jumped out of her bed and stood. "Fine, Bond girl, kill my happiness."

She smiled happily with her eyes still closed, "I will, now get out of here."

I was about to leave when a great plan entered my head. I leaned down quickly and kissed her cheek and I heard her gasp loudly before I ran silently out of the room. I jumped the balcony in a quick leap and made it to my open doors. I smirked in triumph as I stripped into my boxers and wife beater and laid in bed.

Bella was a sweet and beautiful girl. To bad I'd have to break her heart.

**A/n: haha I know, not the reaction we were hoping for. I really was planning on them kissing and him laying in bed with her! But then Bella got all snappy and Edward became cocky. I had no control over them! **

**Now onto important business: I have made a video on youtube for Camp of Dreams. It's a trailer and if you want, check it out. I worked hard on it and think it rocks. Comments are welcome. **

**Now, I have made a facebook. Link on profile! Add me as a friend if you'd like! I do not have my real name or anything like that for personal reasons, but I DO have info on like what I enjoy. **

**I swear the story should be coming more often because of summer approaching. I have finals but after that im **_**all**_** Fanfiction! **


End file.
